


Гувернантка, призрак и платяной шкаф

by Zerinten



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Woman in Black (2012), The Woman in Black 2: Angel of Death (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Deathfic, Gen, Horror, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда началась война, детей увезли в тыл, в старинное поместье. В совершенно другое поместье...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гувернантка, призрак и платяной шкаф

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2015 для команды WTF Narnia 2015.
> 
> Беты: [Niel Ellington](http://nielellington.diary.ru/), [Kenilvort](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort)

— А здесь миленько, — фыркнул Эдмунд, осматриваясь. Их вместе с Питером, Сьюзен и Люси вывезли поглубже в тыл, в графство Гиффорд, поместье Ил Марш. Эдмунд не знал, почему их отправили именно сюда — знал только, что поместье давно уже стоит практически заброшенным. Добираться пришлось долго, да и назвать дорогу приятной Эдмунд не мог. Особняк располагался на острове — небольшом, насколько можно было судить в вечерних сумерках — и выглядел в лучших традициях домов с привидениями. Не то чтобы Эдмунд на самом деле верил в призраков.

— Эдмунд, — строго сказала мисс Полли Пламмер, гувернантка. Своих детей у нее не было, но Певенси она любила как родных.

Эдмунд независимо пожал плечами. Он устал и явно не понимал, почему должен притворяться хорошим. Особенно перед собственными сестрами и братом.

Певенси занесли вещи — коих было, в общем-то, не так уж много — в дом и разошлись по разным спальням: девочки в одну, мальчики в другую. Сьюзен и Люси разместились на втором этаже. Кажется, раньше там была детская. Во всяком случае, старые и изрядно попорченные игрушки до сих пор стояли на полках, валялись на полу и даже свешивались со светильников. Мисс Полли выбрала комнату рядом с девочками. Там тоже было много игрушек. А еще из окна — оно, правда, почему-то было зарешечено — отлично просматривалась ведущая к острову дорога. И большой крест, стоящий немного в стороне от нее, прямо в воде. Эдмунд заметил, как мисс Полли, глядя на этот крест из окна, поежилась.

— Не помню, чтобы мы проезжали что-то подобное... — тихо пробормотала она. Эдмунд тоже не помнил. С другой стороны, было ведь уже довольно темно. А сейчас при свете луны крест действительно смотрелся немного жутко. Эдмунду стало даже интересно, кто и когда там утонул.

Эдмунд с Питером предпочли первый этаж: больше свободы передвижений. Даже если дверь в комнату окажется заперта, всегда можно будет выбраться через окно. А в том, что оно хорошо открывается, мальчики убедились первым же делом.

Ночь на новом месте прошла... странно. В доме постоянно что-то шуршало, трещало, шелестело и подвывало. Последнее, правда, совершенно не пугало. Эдмунд был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы знать: воет ветер в трубах. Они с Питером переглянулись, когда раздался особенно громкий и странный звук, и молчаливо решили, что этой ночью еще отдохнут. А вот уже следующей — отправятся на разведку. Наверняка тут можно найти уйму всего интересного!

Утром Сьюзен была недовольной — ну то есть, еще более недовольной, чем обычно. Люси выглядела задумчивой и держала в руках потрепанную игрушку.

— Лу, зачем тебе эта гадость? — присмотревшись, воскликнул Питер. — Брось ее! Где ты вообще это взяла?

Люси посмотрела на брата странным взглядом и промолчала.

— Оставьте ее, — вздохнула мисс Полли. — Допивайте молоко и пойдем лучше осматривать остров.

Эдмунд с Питером идею с восторгом поддержали. Сьюзен отказалась, сославшись на головную боль. Мисс Полли потрогала лоб Сьюзен, слегка нахмурилась и предложила ей прилечь. Люси сказала, что тоже не хочет идти и лучше посидит с сестрой.

В полдень, когда довольные прогулкой и открывавшимися на острове перспективами мальчики (под бдительным присмотром мисс Полли, разумеется) вернулись домой, Сьюзен у себя в комнате крепко спала. А Люси... А Люси нигде не было. И, главное, она не отзывалась. Разбуженная Сьюзен рассказала, что Люси сидела рядом и тихо играла. А куда та делась потом, она совершенно не представляла. 

Они обыскали весь дом — с подвала и до чердака. Осмотрели все комнаты, проверили камин и даже паровой котел. Разве что в несколько шкафов не заглянули. И то лишь потому, что те были заперты, а сломать их попросту не хватило бы сил. Да и Люси, если бы она туда попала и случайно захлопнула дверцу изнутри, наверняка бы отозвалась. Они искали вокруг поместья, заново обошли весь остров… 

Ходили они все вместе. Разделившись, конечно, они управились бы скорее. Но мисс Полли попросту боялась оставлять детей без присмотра. Не после того, как Люси пропала. Поиски продолжались, пока не начало темнеть. К сожалению, успехом они так и не увенчались. Тут явно нужна была поисковая команда, да только где же ее взять? Даже связи с внешним миром — и то практически не было. А по дороге, связывающей остров с большой землей, пешком не дойти, слишком велика вероятность не успеть и попасть в прилив. Чем это могло закончиться напоминал тот самый крест в стороне от дороги. Доставлять продукты в Ил Марш должен был специальный автомобиль. Но, насколько знала мисс Полли, ездить в поместье планировалось лишь пару раз в неделю. Так что попросить о помощи получится в лучшем случае через три дня.

Перед сном мисс Полли в задумчивости подошла к окну. Был уже поздний вечер, на небе ярко светила луна. Дети, наверное, уже крепко спали — все-таки они сегодня сильно устали и переволновались. Мисс Полли вздохнула. Она корила себя за то, что не уследила. За то, что Люси, похоже, несмотря на все предупреждения, отправилась к воде... Иначе как можно объяснить то, что она пропала бесследно? 

Мисс Полли стерла слезу и замерла. Ей показалось, что у дороги — там, где она ближе всего подходила к кресту — мелькнул чей-то силуэт. Сердце мисс Полли заполошно забилось. Люси?.. Нет. Наверное, какая-то ночная птица. Силуэт мелькнул еще раз — совсем рядом с крестом. Вот только мисс Полли видела: там не было дороги, лишь вода. Мисс Полли последний раз посмотрела на крест и отвернулась от окна.

Уснуть мисс Полли так и не смогла: чутко вслушивалась в каждый шорох, вздрагивала на тихий, невесть откуда взявшийся звон... Стоило ей лишь прикрыть глаза — и в комнате начинало что-то скрипеть. Она проверила — такие звуки при движении издавало кресло-качалка. А потом ей вдруг показалось, что кто-то стучит во входную дверь, — хотя на самом деле вряд ли бы она это услышала, со второго-то этажа. Мисс Полли набросила халат, спустилась вниз и приложилась ухом к холодному дереву двери. Постояв минут пять в полной тишине — даже скрипы и шорохи почему-то прекратились — мисс Полли выдохнула и, решившись, отперла дверь. Возможно, это было глупо. Безрассудно. С другой стороны, кого бояться на острове, где уже много лет никто не жил? Мисс Полли не собиралась потакать своим страхам. Решительно распахнув дверь, она вышла за порог. 

Ночной сад жил своей жизнью. Но странное дело: в саду странные звуки пугали и вполовину не так сильно, как в доме. Мисс Полли, постояла, вглядываясь в темноту, и, почувствовав, что начинает замерзать, вернулась в дом и закрыла дверь. А потом — недоуменно посмотрела на пол. От запертой двери к лестнице на второй этаж вели аккуратные детские следы. Мисс Полли могла бы поклясться, что, когда она спускалась сюда, этих следов здесь не было. Но разве мог бы кто-то проскользнуть сейчас мимо нее? Да и… Чьи бы это могли быть следы? У Питера, Эдмунда и Сьюзен — нога крупнее. А у Люси — напротив, меньше. Мисс Полли прикусила губу и вновь открыла входную дверь. Следы вели к дому от самого сада.

Мисс Полли быстро заперла дверь и направилась к лестнице. Могло ли быть так, что они на этом острове не одни? Что же тогда случилось с Люси?.. Если здесь есть еще дети, возможно, они просто заигрались, и Люси забыла про время? Тогда, возможно, с ней все в порядке. Мисс Полли отчаянно на это надеялась. 

Поднимаясь наверх, мисс Полли с неудовольствием отметила на перилах темные отпечатки детских ладошек. Кто бы ни проник в дом — он был очень, очень, очень чумазым. А поскольку погода стояла сухая, неизвестный ребенок, похоже, немало времени провел у воды.

Возле двери, ведущей в комнату девочек, мисс Полли ненадолго остановилась. Следы закончились уже на последней ступеньке, но куда-то же неизвестный ребенок должен был пойти! Мисс Полли тихонько заглянула внутрь. Сьюзен сладко спала на своей кровати. А на кровати Люси одеяло лежало так, словно под ним кто-то был. Мисс Полли осторожно зашла в комнату, подошла ближе и откинула одеяло. Отчего-то она была совершенно уверена, что найдет там Люси. Но... Мисс Полли отшатнулась, распахивая рот в безмолвном крике. На кровати лежал мальчик. Лежал и смотрел на нее. А мисс Полли, не в силах даже вдохнуть, смотрела на него… На полувысохшую мумию вместо ребенка. 

Мисс Полли моргнула — и кровать Люси оказалась пуста. Дышать по-прежнему было сложно, а сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Мисс Полли снова подошла к кровати, скинула одеяло на пол и осмотрела кровать. Осмотрела, а потом и ощупала дрожащими руками. Пусто. «Привиделось», — решила мисс Полли. Вот только ей все равно было неспокойно. Удивительно еще, что она не разбудила Сьюзен.

Следов на лестнице, когда мисс Полли вышла от Сьюзен, тоже не было.

Утром мисс Полли была бледна, но полна решимости продолжать поиски Люси и по мере сил и возможностей оберегать остальных детей. О ночном видении она старалась не думать. Мисс Полли приготовила завтрак и пошла будить Сьюзен. Убедившись, что та проснулась и скоро спустится, мисс Полли направилась к мальчикам. Постучала. Не дождавшись ответа, вошла... Да так и осела возле стены. 

В комнате никого не было. Кровати оказались заправлены — кажется, еще с вечера. А окно, большое окно, было распахнуто настежь.

Мисс Полли прижала руки к губам и на непослушных ногах подошла к окну, высунулась из него чуть ли не наполовину.

— Эдмунд! Питер! — уже сердцем чувствуя, что никто не откликнется, но всей душой надеясь на обратное, позвала мисс Полли. — Питер! Эдмунд! Пора завтракать!

Ответом ей была тишина. Лишь на тропинке, ведущей, как вчера выяснилось, к кладбищу, показалась — и тут же скрылась за деревьями — чья-то фигура. Женщина. В черном. И теперь мисс Полли была уверена, что ей не привиделось.

Мисс Полли выбежала из комнаты и увидела, как Сьюзен спускается по лестнице.

— Сьюзен, осторожнее! — только и успела воскликнуть мисс Полли, когда девочка оступилась и упала с лестницы.

— Больно! — всхлипнула Сьюзен, уже сидя на полу и потирая лодыжку.

— Тише, тише, — мисс Полли тут же оказалась рядом, ощупала пострадавшую ногу на предмет перелома. По счастью, обошлось. Лодыжка уже немного распухла, но, кажется, кость была цела. В любом случае, стоило попросить, чтобы ногу Сьюзен осмотрел доктор.

«Два дня, — мысленно напомнила себе мисс Полли. — Еще два дня — и приедет автомобиль с продуктами. Можно будет передать сообщение. Или даже уехать отсюда. Да! Уехать! Найти детей и уехать!»…

— Сьюзен... — поколебавшись, сказала мисс Полли. — Подождешь меня на кухне? Я закрою за собой дверь на ключ.

Оставлять девочку одну в доме было откровенно страшно. Но не тащить же ее с собой, когда та едва на ногу наступить может! А проверить, куда направлялась та загадочная женщина, тоже было нужно! Вдруг Люси, Эдмунд и Питер попали в беду, и им нужна помощь?

— Конечно, — кивнула Сьюзен. — Не волнуйтесь, мисс Полли. Я никуда не уйду.

По дорожке, ведущей к кладбищу, мисс Полли сначала бежала. Потом, когда дважды чуть не упала, поскользнувшись на покрытой росой траве, сбавила шаг. 

На кладбище было тихо и туманно.

— Эй! — позвала мисс Полли. — Есть здесь кто-нибудь?

Она медленно пошла вперед.

— Питер? Эдмунд? — попробовала она наудачу. — Люси?

Мисс Полли крутила головой, высматривая детей и загадочную незнакомку. И — совершенно не смотрела под ноги. За что и поплатилась, оступившись и упав прямо возле какого-то памятника. Сдавлено пробормотав извинения — хоть и чувствуя себя при этом очень глупо — мисс Полли встала и посмотрела на потревоженную ею могилу. 

«Джаннет Хамфри» — гласила потемневшая от времени табличка. Мисс Полли вздрогнула от особенно пронизывающего порыва ветра. Она плотнее запахнула плащ и сделала шаг назад, собираясь уйти. Но тут ее внимание что-то привлекло. Там, где она недавно упала, из-под земли выглядывал угол какой-то коробки. Мисс Полли присела рядом и слегка разгребла пальцами землю.

— Господи! — мисс Полли неожиданно поняла, что это такое. И ее бросило в дрожь уже вовсе не от ветра. — Господи, Люси!

Как, откуда здесь, в старой могиле, могла взяться шкатулка Люси? Шкатулка, в которой девочка хранила свои самые ценные вещи?

Быстро выкопав шкатулку, мисс Полли на мгновение прижала ее к груди. И, поднявшись на ноги, непослушными пальцами откинула крышку... 

В шкатулке лежал ключ. Массивный, резной. С крупным кованым вензелем. Мисс Полли на мгновение задумалась, где она уже могла видеть подобное. А поняв — охнула. И, невзирая на скользкую траву, что было сил побежала обратно к дому. Уже зная, чувствуя, что безнадежно опоздала.

Дети нашлись. Все четверо. Они сидели в одном из платяных шкафов — украшенном тем же вензелем, что и ключ. Люси, Эдмунд, Питер и Сьюзен смотрели на мир застывшим взглядом и улыбались.


End file.
